I Swear This Time I Mean It
by haleziee
Summary: Kendall is finally home from his month long tour. i've missed him so much. My friend Rachel really like Logan, will they end up together... will they make me second guess how strong my relationship is with Kendall? FIRST FANFIC PLEASE READ! KendallxOC


I swear this time I mean it.

AUTHORS NOTE: hi there, if you're reading this I love you. This is my first fan fic EVER so yea. Rate and review please ! oh and I don't own big time rush. THANKS FOR READINGG

Chapter 1

I'm Haley, you're normal 21 year old (kinda), there is one thing that is not normal about me… I'm dating Kendall Schmidt, the (almost) 20 year old singer and actor in Big Time Rush. Its actually funny how we met, it was a year ago, I was in the city with some friends and I got REALLY drunk like the nights a blur. But we went to this club and Kendall was there with his friend Dustin. I guess I kinda threw myself at him and he was kinda turned off… but we got each other's numbers and when my friends told me what happened in the morning I texted him. Basically, we met up at starbucks and started over and we've hit it off since then.

Today is a special day, Kendall and the boys are coming home from a month long tour. I mean I'm so proud of them, but I miss kendork. I looked at the clock and it said 11:43… shit. I ran into my room and pulled on my dark skinny jeans and green polo v-neck. I went in the bathroom and brushed my hair, and my teeth. I quickly applied some mascara and a little eyeliner. I ran into the kitchen, grabbed my bag and ran out to the elevator. I had to be at the airport by 12:15. It was 12 now and it took 20 minutes to get there… I better call Kendall.

Ring… ring… "Hey babe" I heard his familiar voice as I started my car.

"hey, so I kinda lost track of time and was watching One Tree Hill, and It was the shooting episode and I am just leaving now" I said kinda running out of breath

I heard him laugh on the other end, oh I missed his laugh "it's fine hales, I'll see you in 20 minutes ?"

"yes, 20, actually maybe shorter there is like no traffic…" I said speeding past a yellow light

"okay then, don't speed I can wait a little extra ! but I do miss you" he said softly

"I miss you to Kendall, like a lot." I said, the way I feel about Kendall is a way I've never felt about anyone before. He made a huge knot in my stomach.

"I'm gunna go, I have to pay attention and grab my bag from the baggage claim. I love you babe" he said sending a kiss through the phone.

"love you too, I'll call you when I'm there." Then I hung up.

I let out a little squeal. I was so excited to see those green eyes, and just to give him a hug. I was also excited to Carlos, James and Logan. They are like my brothers, and I'm pretty sure Logan likes my friend Rachel, and I LOVE playing match maker. The rest of the drive went by pretty fast, and then I saw the exit: JFK international airport. Yes! I turned in and found the delta gate. I called was just about to call Kendall when a muscular pair of arms wrapped around me from the back.

"KENDALL !" I screamed and turned around to hug him. He leaned down and kissed me, I felt the emotion in his lips, the need for me, I needed him too. He smelled like vanilla, it drove me crazy.

"hey babe" he had a huge smile on his face. Oh how I loved his smile. Right as I opened the trunk Logan and Carlos ran over and hugged me, at the same time.

"AHHH! Carlos! Logan! I missed you goofs" I said laughing. Suddenly James came over, and gave me a huge bear hug.

"HALEY!" he said while hugging me. "Kendall's missed you" he said looking at Kendall.

"and I've missed Kendall" I said winking at Kendall.

'c'mon guys get your stuff in the car, I wanna go home!" I said getting in the front seat. Kendall sat in the passenger seat, he grabbed my hand immediately.

"I don't think I can go another month without holding your hand" he whispered. I looked over at him and smiled.

"I don't think I can go another month without kissing you" I said. Then he leaned in a kissed me

"yea, me neither." We both laughed and Carlos, James and Logan got in the back seat.

"alright, lets roll !" I said heading out. Kendall plugged his iPhone into the car and started playing I gUess You Can Say Things Are Getting Pretty Serious by Forever The Sickest Kids, one of our favorite bands. Everyone in the car started singing:

You and me against the wall  
>Kiss or fight, it's your call,<br>No matter what you do,  
>I'll still feel the same about you,<br>We're at a cross road,  
>Our situation's changing from day to day,<br>You're probably thinking that we should go on our separate ways,  
>No matter what you do,<br>I'll still feel the same about you

I turned it down a little. "how was tour? I totally forgot to even ask!" I said looking around at the guys.

They all said "amazing" simultaneously.

"like the meet and greets were awesome like so many kids came out, it was so cool" Carlos said.

Logan nodded and James added "and the shows were awesome like all the kids we singing and jumping and screaming, it was surreal"

"I just wish you were there" Kendall said squeezing my hand. Just then I pulled up to James and Carlos's apartment, it was really close to the airport. I popped the trunk and they both got out and got their stuff. I told them I'd call them later about going out. Then it was just me, Kendall and Logan in the car. I had an idea.

"so do you guys want to go out tonight or come over our house and just chill…?" I asked, basically aimed at Logan.

"I don't care, but I'm kinda tired so maybe just a kick back at your place" he said while pulled away.

Kendall smiled at me showing me he knew where I was going with this.

"okay sounds good, I guess we'll just hang out and watch movies and eat." I said mentally coming up with a shopping list of things I needed. "damn, I actually promised I'd go out with Rach tonight" right as I said it Logan looked up, "maybe I'll just invite her"

Kendall looked at me smiled and shook his head. "sounds good," Logan said.

Just then we got to Logan's apartment. He got out, got his stuff and I told him to come over around 6.

Right after he walked in the building Kendall looked at me and said "hmm… let me see… are you trying to set Logan up with Rachel ?" he said sarcastically.

"of course not !" I said smiling. "well, maybe" I said speeding out. I needed to get home and cuddle with Kendall, and go shopping and set up.


End file.
